


baby you know it's obvious

by jolie_unfiltrd



Series: jon x sansa drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie_unfiltrd/pseuds/jolie_unfiltrd
Summary: It had been a while since Sansa had done something genuinely, truly stupid. For Jon, it had only been a few days. But nevertheless, that balmy Saturday in May found Jon Snow and Sansa Stark stumbling drunkenly into a tattoo parlor in Wintertown, eager to cement their newfound friendship in blood and ink.This is the morning after.drabblefest day 4:hiddentitle fromsucker for youby the jonas brothers
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jon x sansa drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743184
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	baby you know it's obvious

“Be right there,” Sansa mumbled in reply to her mother’s concerned rap on the door, asking her to come down for brunch to celebrate Jon’s return from his training with the Night Watch.

She stretched languorously in her bed, freezing as her foot made contact with another limb from another person. In her bed.

Her eyes snapped open to see a broad shoulder with a fresh tattoo of a white wolf howling. Suddenly _very_ awake, she let her gaze trace up to the dark head turned away from her.

“Seven fucking hells,” she muttered. Jon Snow was in her bed. At _least_ half-naked.

Sansa peeked under the sheet and noted, with some relief, that she was mostly clothed. But as she sat up, she noticed some tenderness across the left side of her ribs – peeling up her tank top, her eyes widened as she saw a red wolf draped across her ribs.

“Seven _fucking_ hells,” she repeated, with feeling this time, banging her head against the headboard as if that would prompt some explanations as to what had happened the night before.

First, Jon had returned home, to raucous cheers, and met up with the crew at the local bar, the Hound’s Hut. To everyone’s delight, Robb had declared all drinks on him.

Second – Sansa had spent far too much time ogling the man that had returned in place of the boy she had once known. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, curls tied back from his face, and she had slowly become more and more aroused, watching him do normal things like drink a beer, and look at her with those damn eyes, and _exist_ -

It was easy to see, in retrospect, how this had led to the third item on her itinerary: kissing in a corner booth after all of their friends and family had stumbled home, which led, inevitably, to making out against the brick wall after they got kicked out for near-indecency, which led, of course, to them noticing the tattoo parlor. She assumed that they’d made their way into her bed sometime after that, but sadly, those memories were lost to her.

Jon woke up to Sansa peering at herself in the full-length mirror, turning and twisting to see all the angles of the wolf.

“New tattoo?” he smirked, thoroughly enjoying the view, before she rolled her eyes and pointed to his shoulder.

“Pot, kettle.”

Jon jumped up and joined her at the mirror, admiring the linework.

“At least they look pretty good,” he said admiringly, though his eyes lingered on the redhead next to him more than his new ink.

“I can't _believe_ we –“ Sansa’s voice cut off as she shoved him over the opposite side of her bed, gesturing for him to hide, quickly.

And just in the nick of time, as Robb slammed open the door with a _good morning sunshine!_ and no awareness that his best mate was under his sister’s bed, half-naked and laughing into his clenched fist.


End file.
